Talk:List of spells
Archive 1 Rictusempra addition For the spell of "Rictusempra" I've tried to edit the notes to say, that in the movie the spell is actually different and not the tickling spell like it is in the book, but in the film it actually causes the body to twist in midair while flying backwards. But I can't since I think an administrator can only change things. So can anyone who can consider putting that in there. That would be cool. Thanks :-) :Moved from forum page to talkpage as more appropriate here. I made the edit as requested. Thanks! --''Saju '' 19:03, May 8, 2016 (UTC) There were two new spells in Fantastic Beasts. Finestra (Glass Penetration Charm) and Aberto (new Unlocking Charm). I don't know of their classifications as spells but I'd imagine those would be them Colloshoo There are two huge mistakes at the etymology: "The suffix "shoo" is a phonetic spelling of English "shoe"; the prefix collo may come from Greek "κολάω,κολώ" (pronounced "colas","cols"), which means "to glue"." --> First: the pronunciation of the Greek words would be "cola-o", "colo", the last "o" longer than first, being and omega rather than a omicron. Second mistake: neither the word κολάω nor κολώ exist in (ancient) Greek. It's either κολλώ or κολλάω, the first one being the modern Greek word and the second the ancient word. Could someone please correct that? LieraDragon (talk) 13:36, January 28, 2017 (UTC)LieraDragon Augeo and Molliare What about Augeo(Auw-gii-oh, The enlargement charm, enlarges the target) and Molliare(mauwl-lii-ar-ay, the soft enhancement charm, creates an invisible softener on the target to soften it)? ClintLezoroh (talk) 02:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC)ClintLezoroh Organization The way it is organized currently is wonderful... for desktop users, however mobile users (which are the majority of the users visiting the HPW) will have a hard time looking at the article, as they'll have to scroll for ever and ever, it can get pretty tiring, and will lead them to leave the page quiet quickly, so I'd like to propose that we change the system so that every letter is under a Header2 ( text ) with H3s for every spell. The H2s will auto collapse on mobile, making it easier to navigate. Cheers, [[User:CosmicChronos|'CosmicChronos']] [[User talk:CosmicChronos|'Talk to me']] 19:26, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :So the trouble here is that it is just exchanging the problem from one set of users to another (the implicit statement being that pages should be made to work for mobile first and desktop second, although Fandom's mobile skin lacks many features compared to the Desktop renderer). Moreover, on my device (Android & Chrome) the letters just autoexpand anyway, so you either have to collapse them one at a time or just use "Find in page" anyways if looking for a particular spell. I think it's worth trying some other options to see if there is a better solution to be found that works for both browsing platforms. I'll poke at it - feel free to do the same. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 21:03, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Feel like it's fine for desktop, much easier to scroll on it. However I do agree that it is less than ideal that all of the headers start open in mobile... Cheers, [[User:CosmicChronos|'CosmicChronos']] [[User talk:CosmicChronos|'Talk to me']] 21:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) So one middle-ground option would be to use collapsible sections for desktop instead of the tabber. These are ignored by the mobile skin (again, another missing feature) but would make for similar list format for both Desktop and Mobile (except that Desktop actually begins collapsed). For example: A ''Aberto :'Type:' Charm :'Pronunciation:' Uh-bare-toe :'Description:' A spell presumably used to open objects such as doors or windows. We can also customize the "Expand" - "Collapse" text as needed. Thoughts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 21:35, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, that seems pretty good. Also, the non-collapsed H2s on mobile are a bug, I'll just report it at S:C. So when it's fixed I think it'll work well on both platforms. Cheers, [[User:CosmicChronos|'CosmicChronos']] [[User talk:CosmicChronos|'Talk to me']] 21:43, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :: So I found that if you just add a LETTER item to each section of the tabber you get the collapsible sections for mobile but the tabber still works for desktop (with the added "feature" of a (broken) quick edit link). I'm still going to say this is the best all around arrangement for now - although getting the mobile sections to not autoexpand would greatly help. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) :::Seems like it works pretty well... Let's just hope the fix for mobile comes soon! Cheers, [[User:CosmicChronos|'CosmicChronos']] [[User talk:CosmicChronos|'Talk to me''']] 07:00, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Extension Charms Pottermore talks about extension charms and their incantation (Capacious Extremis). Seeing how this came from an official Harry Potter source and was written by JK Rowling, I think it should be added to the list. However I can't do that, which is why I am asking for it. (Link to website: https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/extension-charms) Thanks! TheoBoone37 (talk) 03:29, November 19, 2018 (UTC)TheoBoone37 Incantation or name? Right now, the list is organised by the first letter in the incantation if it has one, but it is rather inconsistent. I propose changing it so that it is organized by its proper name if it has one. Oerk (talk) 23:06, March 28, 2019 (UTC) I am thinking about reorganizing the list such that it is listed by it's proper name first, not the incantation. If it has no proper name, then the incantation will determine where it will go. This is because that's how the articles are shown. The proper name, then the incantation in parentheses. Oerk (talk) 01:50, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Emancipare is missing Can't add this cause the page is protected though ^^ -Internet is Freedom (talk) 18:06, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Ebublio's Description When simply browsing spells, the description of Ebublio says that the spell turns targets into "hundreds of bubbles", however everywhere else, including the spell's actual page on the site, describes it only as trapping the victim. Episkey Changes Regarding list of spells. In the Episkey section, it is written that Nymphadora Tonks used Episkey to heal Harry nose that was broken by Malfoy. Even when the video right above it shows that Luna Lovegood is the one who used the spell. Would love to see this fixed. CastelShal (talk) 17:51, February 4, 2020 (UTC) It was Tonks in the book that healed Harry, and the books are higher canon on the wiki, regardless of what the film shows. TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 19:54, February 4, 2020 (UTC)